legofandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Katalog výrobků LEGO pro rok 2006 (první pololetí)
Přepis Vítejte v katalogu nového kompletního sortimentu LEGO®. Pro každého se tu něco najde: maminky se vždycky rády vypraví do parků LEGOLAND®, tatínkové si třeba prohlédnou Enzo Ferrari, sestra zalistuje rovnou na stránku s BELVILLE™ a také pro miminko odvedle se tu najde spousta roztomilých věciček! A pro Vás? Inu, je tu nový fotbalový stadion pro mistrovství světa ve fotbale v roce 2006, dále super svět EXO-FORCE™, fantastické modely Creator a Technic, Harry Potter™ a Star Wars™, o napětí a akci se postarají řady LEGO Vikings, BIONICLE® a KNIGHTS’ KINGDOM™, a ... víte, co – podívejte se sami. Určitě nebudete zklamáni! LEGO BABY™ 3-18 měsíců Tento roztomilý domeček obsahuje spoustu kostek v různých barvách a tvarech, které lze vkládat do domečku a skládat na sebe. Stimuluje koordinaci očí a rukou vašeho dítěte. 5461 Domeček pro vkládání různých tvarů Od 6 měsíců. Doporučená cena: 419,- Ideální hračka pro hraní ve vaně. Když se člun potopí pod hladinu, zapíská komínem. Nádobku s rybkou lze použít jako malou spršku. 5462 Člun do vany 6-18 měsíců. Doporučená cena: 419,- První sada vláčků pro vaše dítě. Spojte vagónky, zahoukejte, postrčte vláček a jedem! Je navržen tak, aby stimuloval malé děti k lezení. 5463 Zábavný vláček Od 6 měsíců. Doporučená cena: 229,- Do vyprodání zásob! Vrtule se otáčí. Kola se otáčí. Představivost stoupá vzhůru! Letadlo jednoduše postrčte a lezte za ním. 5464 Zábavné letadélko Od 6 měsíců. Doporučená cena: 229,- Housenku stlačte k podložce – a ona znovu vyskočí nahoru! Posaďte jí na záda dva malé kamarády a táhněte ji po podlaze – a uvidíte, že ji dítě bude následovat! Je navržena tak, aby stimulovala malé děti k lezení. 5465 Housenka 6-18 měsíců. Doporučená cena: 319,- Do vyprodání zásob! LEGO QUATRO™ - DUPLO® 1-5 let QUATRO: nové vetsí a mekcí kostky LEGO® pro malé stavitele NOVINKA Leden Vzrušující soubor kostek pro nejmladší členy rodiny obsahuje první auto QUATRO. 5476 Moje první sada QUATRO™ 1–3 roky. Doporučená cena: 389,- Nechte své dítě, ať se baví stavěním věží vyšších, než je samo! 5356 QUATRO Střední sada 1–3 roky. Doporučená cena: 749,- Když používáte tyto velké kostky, je všechno rázem OBROVSKÉ! 5357 QUATRO Velká sada 1–3 roky. Doporučená cena: 999,- Stavebnice LEGO® DUPLO® jsou zdrojem nekonecné zábavy! VŠE NOVÉ Leden 4968 Přátelská zoo 2-5 let. Doporučená cena: 1.719,- 4961 Veselá zoo 2-5 let. Doporučená cena: 599,- 4962 Baby zoo 2-5 let. Doporučená cena: 329,- LEGO BELVILLE™ 5-10 let Čas princezen a nekonečných pohádek! S malými princeznami se můžete vydat na piknik nebo na ples, případně prožít dobrodružství v pohádkovém kočáru. Dvě sady s princeznami a tři populární sady Hanse Christiana Andersena LEGO® BELVILLE™ dokáží splnit každý dívčí sen! 5960 Zámek Malé mořské víly 5-10 let. Doporučená cena: 2.499,- 5961 Sněhová královna 5-10 let. Doporučená cena: 569,- 5963 Princezna na hrášku 5-10 let. Doporučená cena: 569,- NOVINKA Březen 7578 Nejlepší princezny 5-10 let. Doporučená cena: 1.359,- 7579 Květinová víla 5-10 let. Doporučená cena: 329,- LEGO CREATOR 6-12 let Nekonečné možnosti! Tyto sady LEGO® Creator jsou plné LEGO kostek, s nimiž můžete stavět podle návodů nebo podle toho, co vás zrovna napadne. Logo „X v 1“, umístěné na každé krabici, vám ukáže, kolik modelů sada nabízí. Tak na co ještě čekáte ... jsou tu pro vás nekonečné možnosti a zábava! NOVINKA Leden 4892 Prehistorická síla 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 859,- NOVINKA Leden 4891 Dálniční přepravci 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 499,- 4884 Divocí lovci Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 1.299,- 4886 Budovy Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 1.759,- 4883 Terénní auta Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 819,- 4881 Četa robotů Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 449,- Do vyprodání zásob! 4888 Mořští objevitelé Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 1.699,- Do vyprodání zásob! LEGO DINO 2010 6-14 let Velký vrtulník se dvěma pilotními kabinami vpředu, funkčním navijákem, sítí, systémem ATC vzadu s velkým hákem a klecí na T-Rexe, kterou lze pomocí háku vytáhnout ze spodní části vrtulníku. Sada obsahuje čtyři minifigurky a velkého sestavovacího T-Rexe se žvýkající čelistí a svítícíma očima a jazykem a létajícího raptora. 7298 Letecká přeprava dinosaurů Od 8 let. Doporučená cena: 2.479,- 7295 Bugina pronásledující dinosaury Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 309,- 7294 Stopař dinosaurů s pohonem všech čtyř kol Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 129,- Velký terénní vůz s pohonem všech čtyř kol má vzadu klec, kterou lze pomocí navijáku zdvihnout do vozu. Součástí je minifigurka a 3 malí raptoři. 7296 Traper dinosaurů s pohonem všech čtyř kol Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 679,- Velké tažné vozidlo (4 samostatná lana), které táhne velkou klec na T-Rexe. Sada obsahuje tři minifigurky a velkého sestavovacího T-Rexe se žvýkající čelistí a svítícíma očima a jazykem. 7297 Přeprava dinosaurů Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 1.419,- LEGO VIKINGS 7-14 let Stateční Vikingové plují po rozbouřeném moři za novým dobrodružstvím. Cestu jim však zkříží strašné nestvůry, jako je hrůzostrašný Midgardský had a zuřivý vlkodlak Fenris. Pomozte statečným válečníkům porazit jejich strašlivé nepřátele pomocí důmyslného katapultu. 7018 Vikingská loď v boji s Midgardským hadem Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 1.779,- 7017 Katapult Vikingů proti drakovi Nidhogg Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 679,- 7019 Pevnost Vikingů v boji s Fanfirským drakem Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 2.659,- 7015 Vikingský válečník v boji s vlkodlakem Fenrisem Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 159,- 7016 Vikingská loď v souboji s okřídleným ještěrem Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 319,- LEGO HARRY POTTER 6-14 let 4766 Souboj na hřbitově Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 1.449,- 4767 Harry a Maďarský trnoocasý drak Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 1.449,- 4758 Spěšný vlak do Bradavic 8-12 let. Doporučená cena: 1.829,- Do vyprodání zásob! 4762 Osvobození od jezerních lidí Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 899,- 4757 Bradavický hrad 8-12 let. Doporučená cena: 4.319,- Do vyprodání zásob! Z jezera u bradavického hradu se vynořuje záhadná loď. Studenti z Kruvalu už jsou tady! Vstupte na loď plnou překvapení a setkejte se s profesorem Karkarovem a Viktorem Krumem, nejnovějším rivalem Harryho v souboji o Pohár tří kouzelníků. 4768 Kruvalská loď Od 8 let. Doporučená cena: 2.179,- LEGO SPORTS - KNIGHTS’ KINGDOM™ 6-12 let S novou sadou LEGO® Football zažijte vzrušení ze skutečného fotbalu. Nejvhodnější dobou je rok 2006 a mistrovství světa ve fotbale, které začne v červnu! Stanete se letošním LEGO mistrem světa?! NOVINKA Květen Na tomto fantastickém fotbalovém stadionu si můžete zahrát s kamarády. Na světelné tabuli nastavte góly a osvětlení a pak si postavte mužstvo snů ve svých oblíbených barvách!! 3569 Nejlepší stolní fotbal Od 7 let. SUPER CENA! K dostání pouze po omezenou dobu! adidas, the adidas logo and the three stripe trademark are registered trademarks of the adidas-Salomon group, used with permission. VSE NOVÉ Leden 8701 Král Jayko 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 599,- 8702 Lord Vladek 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 599,- 8703 Sir Kentis 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 319,- 8704 Sir Adric 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 319,- 8705 Dracus 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 319,- 8706 Karzon 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 319,- LEGO KNIGHTS’ KINGDOM™ 6-14 let 8781 Hrad Morcia Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 3.539,- Do vyprodání zásob! 8875 Královská strážní věž Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 659,- 8876 Vězení v jeskyni škorpionů Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 1.379,- 8873 Katapult pro ohnivé koule Od 6 let. Doporučená cena: 269,- 8877 Vladkova Temná pevnost Od 8 let. Doporučená cena: 4,129,- LEGO STAR WARS™ 6-14 let Rok 2006 je rokem klasických vesmírných lodí Star Wars™. Proleťte se hvězdným destruktorem Imperial Star Destroyer nebo se svezte na Jabbově výletní lodi Sail Barge! Vaše dobrodružství Star Wars začíná právě zde – a končí, až když se sami rozhodnete! NOVINKA Březen 6208 B-wing fighter™ (Bojový letoun B-wing) 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 1.299,- NOVINKA Září 6210 Jabbova výletní loď Sail Barge™ 8-12 let. Doporučená cena: 3.349,- NOVINKA Březen 6205 V-wing fighter™ (Bojový letoun V-wing) 6-12 let. Doporučená cena: 489,- NOVINKA Březen 6206 TIE Interceptor™ (Stíhací letoun TIE) 7-12 let. Doporučená cena: 729,- NOVINKA Září 6211 Hvězdný destruktor Imperial Star Destroyer™ 9-14 let Doporučená cena: 3.899,- 7256 Jedi Starfighter™ a Vulture Droid™ (Hvězdná stíhačka Jediů a supí droid) Od 7 let. Doporučená cena: 849,- 7259 ARC-170 Starfighter™ (Hvězdná stíhačka ARC-170) Od 8 let. Doporučená cena: 1.699,- LEGO, the LEGO logo, DUPLO, the BABY, QUATRO, BELVILLE, KNIGHTS’ KINGDOM and EXO-FORCE logos, BIONICLE are trademarks of the LEGO Group. ©2006 The LEGO Group. 429.9826-CZ Kategorie:Katalogy LEGO